


Destiny Dreamers - Nuzlocke Challenge

by Elocian



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elocian/pseuds/Elocian
Summary: Because a million and one people have done it, why not be another one? The story of Elocian's travel through the many Pokemon regions. All while bound by a strange set of rules imparted onto her soul by a force beyond her understanding. AKA the new game is coming and I'm hype and wanna celebrate with a nuzlocke marathon.





	1. Nuzlocke- Rules Upon the Soul

Destiny Dreamers  
Nuzlocke Challenge Rules 

1- You may only catch the first Pokemon in each area (Route, Cave, Building, Etc)

1a- If you fail to catch the encountered Pokemon for any reason you miss your chance at a Pokemon in that area

1b-If the first Pokemon you encounter in a new area is one that you already have caught, you have 3 chances to encounter something new and must take the first new one that you find.

1c- Gifted Pokemon (such as Eevee) do not count towards this limit and may be accepted freely

1d- Similarly if applicable you may only purchase 1 Pokemon from the Game Corner but you may choose which.

1e- Legendaries also fall under this rule of having to be the first Pokemon encountered in an area, but have the additional rule of you may only catch 1 legendary per game.

2- All Pokemon caught must be nicknamed  
  
3- No use of the daycare for EXP or Breeding

4- If a Pokemon faints, it has died and must be moved immediately to the graveyard Box on the PC

4a- A black/white out is a game over and you must restart from the beginning of the game you are currently playing.

4b-You are allowed 1 trainer battle mulligan as long as there is a save before that battle that has no other trainer battle before it per game.

4c- If you are locked by needing to use an HM that no living Pokemon knows, or are blocked by needing a certain number of Pokemon to progress, you may break rules 4 as first priority, and 1 as second priority to progress. Spirit Pokemon must immediately be returned to their grave, and outside helpers must immediately be released upon completing tasks required to continue the game.

5- While Healing Items are allowed, revives of any kind are banned from use, Necromancy is forbidden.

Abide by these laws, and my gift shall be upon you.

\- Mysterious Force


	2. Leaf Green - Prelude: The Night Before

Some people dream of battling in the Pokemon League, they aspire for greatness and to be champion of all battle. Some would rather just collect Pokemon, see how many different kinds of species they come across and either meet or catch. There were walks of life for all types. In Elocian's case fame ran in her family. Her mother being a retired top class racer, her father a gym leader, heck even her brother and sister a star athlete and movie star respectively (both had moved to Unova to seek their own greatness). No what Elocian sought to be was an award winning coordinator.

"'Loci come take out the trash!"

"In a minute! I want to see the finals!"

A shame that Kanto had no contest circuit.

She'd fought with her mother tooth and nail about moving away from Hoenn 3 years ago. Only 3 years before she was old enough to get her own Pokemon, and everything was ruined. Apparently there was some family argument going on that her parents didn’t want her to be involved in so she just HAD to come live with her aunt here in Kanto. Kanto didn't have anything fun in her view. When she found out that they didn't have a contest scene that was the straw that broke the camel's back. 3 years and she still hadn't gotten over it.

Instead she watched as the Grand contest finals played out on TV. Two contestants both which had...interesting takes on what to bring to the finals. The first was Harley an eccentric coordinator to say the least who brought shock value and the ‘odd’ choice of Pokemon to the floor. If you asked her the first Pokemon that came to mind that you’d see in the Grand Festival Finals - Cacturne was not what her first choice would be. The other was an equally if not more so eccentric man who just went by his stage name of Mirror B, with his team of dancing Pokemon and his own flare for disco you definitely couldn’t keep your eyes off of him. it didn’t matter who won, neither stood a hope or a prayer against her idol, the champion Wallace.

What could a Ludicolo or a Cacturne hope to stand in the majestic beauty of a Milotic, let alone Wallace’s and his Milotics perfect style and grace?

“Loci! I mean it now!”

“Just a moment!”

She rolled her eyes turning her attention back to the TV just as Ludicolo palmed away a shadow ball that came straight for it. That summed up the fight pretty well actually. For a Pokemon big and chunky as it was, it was tricky to get a hit on it with the way it moved. It was chipping down Cacturne’s score bit by bit with missed blow. On the flipside, Mirror needed to do SOMETHING about it because Harley was catching wise and Cacturne was starting to follow the dance in suit.  
“Elocian I mean- oh dear I didn’t realize that was tonight” Her aunt was strict but not unbending. Coming into the room realizing what had her niece's attention grabbed so intensely, she finally let the trash rest, watching from the doorway as the battle played out. In the end, it was Harley of all people that took the cup home. Of the two, not the one she’d been rooting for but it wasn’t that shocking. For as natural as his flair for it was- Mirror B. was a new face in the circuit and Harley had a few years experience on him.

“I still don’t understand how scores are decided in all of this contest stuff.” Her aunt chuckled shaking her head.

“Well you wouldn’t you’ve lived in Kanto your whole life.” she ribbed playfully.

“Oh really now? That's the problem?” She took the joke well enough. She knew the situation was less then ideal for her and tried her best to make it better.

“Yup. And Trust me- the moment I get my Pokemon I’m hopping on the Anne and I’m heading back home.”

“Well I can’t stop you but do try to be careful- and take the trash with you.”

“Oh my gosh, you and you’re trash!” Elocian laughed but did as she was told.

Stepping outside with the bag, it was already dark out but the dark never troubled her. She always found it relaxing and peaceful if truth be told. Looking up at the void of the new moon and smiled. A new moon on the last night of being stuck here huh? New Moon for a new journey. A rustling behind the cans caught her attention.

“Hello?”

It was dumb and she knew it. If it was an animal it wasn’t going to respond, if it was a person...well there was a lot of things to worry about there if it was a person but the chances were they weren’t going to just respond to that. The can rattled again and she leaned in closer before letting out a startled scream falling backwards as a Rattata jumped out of the can sitting on the edge of it.

“Freakin hell give me a heart attack why don’t you?” She hissed under her breath glaring at the thing. She’d seen some furry looking Rattata before but this one took the cake. Its tail covered in fluff that went in every direction and an extra furry belly. If it wasn’t for the grease stains on its fur from being in the trash it might of looked cute actually.

“Go on! get!” waving her hand trying to shoo it off. It ducked down grabbing a half eaten bagel out of the torn back as it ran by her and took off into the night. Damn rodents. Didn’t have that problem back in Hoenn either. Well you did, but Zigzagoons had a harder time climbing INTO trashcans and just knocked them over...okay okay Kanto had ONE thing better.

~

Elocian had gone to bed early that night, to be ready for the morning. She still wasn’t sure what starter she’d go with. All her life she’d been set on Torchic but now she had to choose something else. All the more reason she was unhappy about the move. Bulbasaur Charmander or Squirtle. They all were...okay she guessed, but none of them had stood out. As she lay in bed debating it she’d gradually drifted off to sleep in an uneasy dream that she couldn’t quite remember.


	3. Leaf Green - Chapter 1: Whats in a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elocian begins her journey and meets her first companion

“Ughnnn, wha?” She woke up slowly to her alarm clock, never one for mornings. Fumbling around to switch it off, burying her face back down into her pillow for just a few more futile minutes. She’d been having weird dreams the last few years now. Just dark abyss, voices saying things, things that didn’t make sense to her.    
  
“One. Only one.” “A Name is identity not just voice.” “Do your own work.” “Follow these laws and my blessing to you- now wake.”   
  
The voice use to frighten her. Dark and ominous and frightening but now it was just a voice to her. One she had grown use to over the years. Elocian was just on the verge of falling back asleep when she remembered something. Something very important. The date.   
  
“Shit!” Rolling over falling out of bed in the process she all but jumped to her feet and began to get dressed eagerly. Grabbing her scarf and her hat, grabbing her backpack that she’d gotten ready the night before. She’d waited for this day for years- Kanto or not she wasn’t about to be late to it running across the small town of pallet to the lab.   
  
Several people were here. Some she knew from around town, others must of been from nearby towns. A few already had their pokemon.    
  
“Well well look who finally decided to shower us with their presence”   
  
She rolled her eyes at that, recognizing the voice straight away. Dan. He’d had a bone to pick with her from the day she showed up in town for reasons she didn’t care to know. From what she bothered to put together he held it against her that her family all were big shots in some way even though his grandpa was *THE* Professor Oak and while she didn’t much care for the training scene- only an idiot didn’t recognize just how much the professor contributed to the realm of research worldwide.

  
“You didn’t have to wait for me you know.” She replied with a huff, in that tone that clearly stated that she would of preferred that he hadn’t.   
  
“Actually I did thanks to gramps. Theres only a few Pokemon left and he wanted to make sure -YOU- got your choice first.”   
  
Elocian was actually shocked by that. Looking at the remaining Pokeballs there seemed to be plenty but they all were stacked in the same place. Only a handful left of one stack and only one of the other.   
  
“You mean all of those are just-”   
  
“Tch no one wants a Bulbasaur.”   
  
She frowned at that, looking at the large stack of balls once more, and looking at the crowd. Sure enough. Charmanders as far as the eye could see and Squirtle's near as plenty but only one or two Bulbasaur if any could be seen. Walking over looking at the ball at the top of the pile taking it looking it over closely. How long would they be left waiting if someone didn’t take them? Being stuck here in this town forever seemed like such a drag. Thinking about the final forms of all of them...well Charizard had flight that was cool she guessed, Blastoise was a big tank, but Venusaur? She’d could maybe see doing well at contests.    
  
“Well speak for yourself I do.” Maybe it was just her being contrary, maybe it was something else but of the three, she really did want him. Releasing the Pokemon from its ball it shook its head looking around and up to her with a big smile, and Elocian couldn’t help but smile back.   
  
“Fine Pick the loosing Pokemon see if I care.” Dan scoffed picking up the last remaining Charmander. “Actually- how about I prove it to you that you made the wrong choice?”   
Neither Elocian or her new companion had much time to react before the charmander had rushed at Bulbasaur.

  
  
She was glad that she grabbed that potion this morning, she wasn’t glad she had to use it before she was even out of the door. Battles as common place as they were, were dangerous and if you were being reckless as Dan was, Pokemon could seriously get hurt. A deep scratch to Bulbasaur’s face had almost ended the fight but she was quick to heal him. The creature smiled again and steeled itself, waiting for Charmander to come in to try to attack again before throwing its full weight forward jumping on the lizard, at last bringing the fight to a close.   
  
She couldn’t help but feel a little smug about it, even if the fight was far from graceful. “What was that about picking the loosing Pokemon now?”   
  
Dan had no answer besides returning Charmander to its ball, grabbing his dex and storming out, which Elocian decided to do the same.   
  
“Bulllba” she looked down to the creature with a curious blink as it tugged at her pant-leg with its teeth, looked up to her and smiled.    
  
“WHat is it-”   
  
<<A Name is identity not just voice>> The words echoed loudly in her head and she shook it, trying to stave off the odd feeling it gave her. Looking to the Pokemon again frowning a bit. Why did we call Pokemon by the sound they made? You didn’t call a Bird ‘chirp’ or a cow a ‘moo’. More so when you had a close family pet you didn’t call your cat ‘cat’ or your dog ‘Dog’ did you?    
  
“Hmnn for an awesome little guy like you- we need an equally awesome name don’t we?” Patting his head gently, mindful of the small wounds that still remained and were healing. Before something flashed in her mind.    
  
_ Elocian traveled far, this battle was for everything. A strange being before her. A person? A pokemon? What the hell was it? She couldn’t tell?  _ __   
__   
_ “You got this-” sending out a Venasaur that looked well ready to fight what ever foe it was. _ __   
__   
__ “You got this Gilbert…” She muttered to herself as she came back to reality.   
  
“Bulba Bulb!” Bulbasaur’s eyes lit up brightly at that hopping around in front of her which brought a laugh from her. “You like that name huh? I guess Gilbert it is then.”

**Author's Note:**

> The plan of order of games is as followed  
Leaf Green  
Sapphire  
Heart Gold  
Platinum  
Black   
Black 2  
X  
Omega Ruby  
Moon  
Ultra Moon  
Sword


End file.
